Save You, Save Me
by Alwaysgurl2013
Summary: When Emily and their daughter are taken, it's up to Aaron to solve the mystery and save them all.
1. Chapter 1

Aaron's POV

When I walk in the door, all the lights are off and I feel bad knowing that I missed seeing Hannah, Jack and Emily… again. Work caught up with me once more and I know that unless I want to lose Emily, and quite possibly Hannah, like I did Hailey when our marriage failed, I need to go talk to Emily now and rearrange my priorities now. I walk up to our room, planning out what I am going to say to her. When I open the door though, I am surprised to see, not that her side of the bed's covers are moved around, but that she is not there. "Emily?" I peer into our bathroom, but don't see her there either. I walk to Hannah's room, but find that her castle framed bed looks like a princess version of ours, covers moved but no one there. "Emily? Hannah? Jack?" I call as I race to Jack's room, dreading the outlook that I imagined was soon to come. Opening Jack's door, I see that Jack is sitting tied up next to his bed which brings me a little bit of relief knowing that one of my children is safe, but filling me with fear for my other child and my wife.

"Mmph! Mmph!" 12-year-old Jack is thrashing, trying to get free. I rush over to him and start to untie him.

"Jack, what happened? Where are Emily and Hannah?"

"A man came in here, but I didn't hear him until he started to tie me up. He said that someone who doesn't come home to their family doesn't get to keep them, as he was tying me up. Then he went into Hannah's room and took her. Once Emily saw that he had Hannah, she quickly followed. He left something for you," Jack said, pointing to an envelope with his newly freed hand.

**Aaron Hotchner**

I rip open the envelope and see a picture and a letter. I grab the letter and read at as close to Reid pace as possible.

**Aaron-**

**You don't know me, but I know you. One failed marriage, one that many would consider**

**failing, two kids, a beautiful wife you don't deserve, and you being a work-a-holic.**

**Just think, I'm saving your daughter and wife from the pain of a divorce.**

**Hope you like your last picture of Emily and Hannah.**

I grab the photo and see Hannah cowering into Emily's arms. "Jack, did you see the man?" I ask wanting to find the rest of our family as soon as possible.

"He was tall and white, but he covered himself up so that I couldn't see anything but his green eyes and his mouth." Jack looked at me with scared eyes. "Are we going to lose Emily and Hannah like we lost Mom?"

"No I won't let that happen," I say, but deep down I know that we could very well lose Emily and Hannah, and that it is all my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron's POV

After calling the police, I call our team knowing that even though the police won't want us here, Emily would want the best looking for our daughter, I want the best looking for Emily, and I need the support of our family if I am going to get through this. The moment each of them hear that Emily and Hannah were taken; they all rush over to our house. The police arrive first, but soon all of our team is here as well.

"SSA Derek Morgan, FBI." Morgan says when the officers give him a questioning look.

"This is our jurisdiction, not FBI," One of them says to Morgan.

"Emily is part of the FBI," Dave says from the door. "And Aaron is our Unit Chief." They all are looking at Dave with raised eyebrows. "SSA Dave Rossi." He points to JJ being him as well as Reid as he says, "SSA Jennifer Jareau and SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, also FBI."

"Well, even if you all are FBI, it's still our jurisdiction."

"Except that the unknown subject is at this point a serial kidnapper by taking two people, making it our jurisdiction." Strauss says, coming out of nowhere. "The Behavior Analysis Unit, is the best way to get inside the unsub's mind, and hopefully, get Emily and Hannah back the quickest."

"Fine," The police officer says, "But we will still be here none the less."

We are all at this point looking at Strauss in total surprise. "Dave called and explained the situation and I know that since this is your wife and child Aaron, you would have killed anyone who kept you from finding them, and we need to keep the body count as close to zero as possible. I'll leave you all to do your work. Don't disappoint me." Strauss says before leaving.

"Let's get started." As the team started to get information from the police and Jack, all I can think about is Emily and Hannah when I saw them for the short time this morning.

"_Daddy, I'm princess!" Hannah says as she spins around the kitchen as I try to get ready for the day ahead. Emily and Jack are running back and forth trying to get ready for their days as well._

"_Hannah, I'm trying to get ready for work," I say a little more forceful then I meant for it to come out as._

"_Daddy come play!" She says pulling on my pant leg._

"_NOT. NOW. HANNAH." I say a little bit too loudly, as I had let my temper take control on accident while I try to fix my tie. Hannah looks up at me with wide brown eyes and an 'O' shaped mouth._

"_Mommy!" Hannah called as she ran away with tears starting to run down her face._

"_Hannah," I say as I walk out after her and see my crying daughter already in Emily's arms._

"_Really Aaron?" Emily asked, sounding pissed. "I could hear you yell at her from upstairs. You know what Aaron, just go get yourself ready and I'll take care of everything, if that means you'll stop yelling at our daughter, who has barely seen you in the past week."_

"_Emily-"_

"_Just go Aaron," Emily says as she carries Hannah with her as she goes to finish getting ready._

As I look into my little princess' room, I wish I had taken the time to play with Hannah this morning. I wish I could go back to this morning and take them both in my arms and just hold them. "We'll find them," Dave says from behind me.

"It's my fault. If I had come home at a normal time like I should have, I would have been home when the unsub came to take them. I can't lose them. Emily means the world to me and if she and I lose Hannah, I-"

"We'll find them."

"I didn't tell Emily I loved her, before I left this morning and I accidently yelled at Hannah, I can't let that be the last thing that I did."

"Tell them when we find them that you love them always." Dave says and I know that I need to keep hope alive if I want to have them come home alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: SO sorry that it has taking me freaking forever to update any of my stories! Senior year and writer's block are kicking my butt so hopefully I will be updating all my stories super soon!**

Aaron's POV

The team tries to come up with any idea of how to find our unsub and, more importantly, how to find Emily and Hannah. While Morgan starts to bring up an idea, my phone goes off. "Hotchner."

"Daddy?"

"Hannah! Are you and Mommy ok Princess?" I ask as the team looks over at me in surprise.

"It's dark Daddy. No nightlight!"

"But Mommy's there with you right Hannah?" I start to worry that I might lose the girl I love.

"Mommy here. She loves me."

"Daddy loves you too Princess."

"Hannah loves Daddy too! Daddy comes get us?" She asks in her adorable voice that I want to keep in my ear always.

"As soon as possible Hannah, I promise. Tell mommy that I love her a lot. Can you do that Princess?"

"Mmhmm. But Daddy coming right?"

"Yes princess, I promise."

"Daddy, I go bye bye. He says so." I try to blink away the tears at the thought of losing her voice again.

"I love you Hannah."

"Me love Daddy." And right before the phone clicks off, Morgan gives Dave a thumbs up.

"Garcia managed to trace the call before the unsub made Hannah hang up. We have an address."

"Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I found the last chapter sitting around while home on this break from college. I don't know why I never posted it so I thought I would finish this.**

Aaron's POV

The drive to the storage unit was the longest drive in my life. Even with the lights and sirens going, there was a silence in my mind that was only filled with the what if questions. _What if we're too late?_ That one singular question kept repeating itself over and over in my mind. But as I saw the storage building in view I tried hard to push that question from my mind. Dave delegates orders and after our plan is formed, we enter the building from the back and the front. All I can think about as we go floor to floor is finding Emily and Hannah, I can't lose them. As we walk past one of the storage units, I hear a voice that I recognize in a millisecond scream out, "I WANT MY DADDY!" I look over at Dave and I know we are both thinking the same thing; it's Hannah. Morgan joins us and on the count of three, we force the door open to see a mid-tantrum Hannah, a slightly beaten Emily, and our unsub who fit our profile to a T. "DADDY!" Hannah is the first to see me and comes running. I scoop Hannah up into my arms and she wraps her arms around my neck. "I knew you'd come Daddy!" Dave and Morgan took care of our unsub while I carry Hannah over the where Emily was.

"Em, I'm sorry. I should have been there-"

"Aaron, stop it. It's ok."

"No it's not. I should have been there. I know I didn't show it over the past week, but I love you and our family so much."

"I know Aaron. I love you too." I wrap my arm around Emily and hold both my girls tightly.

"I'm sorry that this happened. It was my fault that you both were taken. I'm not going to let work ever overpower our family ever again."

"I know you'll always be there Aaron. It's one of the many reasons I love you." Holding both my girls made me want to take them home since they were both safe now. I want my family back together in our own house.

"Let's go home."


End file.
